


Cultural Differences

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Rex courts Obi-Wan.





	

The problem is, Rex has no idea how other cultures flirt. (And he's certain Skywalker is not someone he wants to imitate.)

The first five gifts don't elicit any response, and when the next five don't either, Rex decides he needs to go on the offensive. He does research.

Poetry is hard, and when that doesn't work, he goes to find Kenobi in person.

He brings flowers, apparently a tradition among most humans, and painted vambraces, a tradition among the clones.

***

Obi-Wan turns out to be allergic to the flowers, but he accepts the vambraces, smiling and flushed from cheek to ear.


End file.
